YZR-540-SH Viper 540 SH
The YZR-540-SH Viper 540 SH is a non-playable 1st generation VR, and a variation of the Viper series. It was featured in One Man Rescue. History YZR-540-SH Viper 540 SH Dr. Yzerman, the development chief of the 6th Plant "Satchel Mouth", was developing several new VR fuselages based on the 1st generation Viper series as a test bed. The aim is to make practical use of VRs capable of quickly entering the front lines from a remote area. In order to achieve this objective, he considered introducing a transformation mechanism to the fuselage of the VR. This was a groundbreaking attempt at the time. The YZR-540-SH entered the initial category among a series of fuselages that he had worked on, and the transformation mechanism remained in the testing phase at the time. This VR is operated in a mode of mounting a flight unit at the time of sortie. However, the flight unit becomes discarded as the VR enters combat against an enemy unit in VR mode. In other words, it is not possible to change back into flight mode once the 540 SH had transitioned into VR mode. This naturally created operational limitations. For this reason, despite the fact that the capabilities of each mode was above the standard, formal adoption of this VR was postponed. Dr. Yzerman has also worked ambitiously on the development of a VR incorporating the transformation mechanism even after the YZR-540-SH. Although the one-time plan was forced to end, due to the Declaration of VR Development Prohibition by the 8th Plant "Flesh Refoe", his attempts would come to fruition as the RVR-42 Cypher. ''Cyber Troopers Virtual-On: One Man Rescue'' The Viper 540 SH appears in One Man Rescue, where it was used as a remote control terminal for the SDK/04 Shadow 04. Variations *'RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn"': By V.C.a3, the RNA-controlled SM-06 had not produced the RVR-42 Cypher in sufficient quantities, that which was caused by production delays. As a result, several prototype Viper 540 series Virtuaroids were purchased in the interim by a select few pilots and are re-tooled for combat. Flight Lt. Deborah Bite's machine, nicknamed "Evelyn", featured enhanced booster output, leading to more powerful S.L.C. Dives. Along with that, the Proto Thrasher Mode is also armed with several TAG-18/AVR multi-purpose missiles and a UB-40 Shell Pod with an on-board cluster bomb system. In short, Evelyn is oriented towards higher offensive capabilities, reflecting its pilot's aggressive nature in battle. It is considered a one-of-a-kind machine according to passengers. Featured in Fragmentary Passage. *'RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte"': "Charlotte" is also a modified Viper 540 series prototype, tailored to the personal specifications of Flight Lt. Jennifer Poison. Unlike Deborah Bite's Evelyn, Charlotte is developed for the traditional tactical reconnaissance role of the original TRV-06 series with enhanced mobility and speed in Proto Thrasher Mode. It featured high-processing sensory equipment, Spandau blocks mounted on the fuselage for increased durability, and dual Revenant ver.1.8 multi-launchers, which could be used in both Proto Thrasher and VR Modes. It is also considered a one-of-a-kind machine according to passengers. Charlotte's sensory equipment was vital in the Rose Sisters' mission to track down Ajim. Featured in Fragmentary Passage. Gallery YZR-540-SH Viper 540 SH Viper540SHVRmode.jpg|YZR-540-SH Viper 540 SH in Virtuaroid Mode Viper540SHflightmode.jpg|Viper 540 SH in Proto Thrasher Mode RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn" TGSViperEvelynVRmode.jpg|RVR-40/540 TGS TGS-Viper "Evelyn" in Virtuaroid Mode TGSViperEvelynflightmode.jpg|TGS-Viper "Evelyn" in Proto Thrasher Mode TAG18AVRmissiles.gif|TAG-18/AVR missiles UB40ShellPod.gif|UB-40 Shell Pod RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte" TGAViperCharlotteVRmode.jpg|RVR-40/540 TGA TGA-Viper "Charlotte" in Virtuaroid Mode TGAViperCharlotteflightmode.jpg|TGA-Viper "Charlotte" in Proto Thrasher Mode Rev1.8-1.gif|Revenant ver.1.8 - VR Mode Rev1.8-2.gif|Revenant ver.1.8 - Proto Thrasher Mode SpandauBlocks.gif|Close-up of the Spandau blocks Category:Virtuaroids Category:1st Generation VRs Category:One Man Rescue Category:Non-playable Virtuaroids Category:Satchel Mouth VRs